


Everyone is Not Dead

by muffinqueen09



Series: Found Families and other weirdness [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinqueen09/pseuds/muffinqueen09
Summary: I know I'm horribly late to jump on this particular train but it took me a while to watch the movie. Like most of you I watched Merlin getting blown up and immediately thought: What? and then: No. nu-uh, that did definitely not happen.So my brain immediately came up with this as a solution and ran with it. I actually wrote several parts of this series already so updates will be fairly regular.Enjoy!





	Everyone is Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm horribly late to jump on this particular train but it took me a while to watch the movie. Like most of you I watched Merlin getting blown up and immediately thought: What? and then: No. nu-uh, that did definitely not happen.  
So my brain immediately came up with this as a solution and ran with it. I actually wrote several parts of this series already so updates will be fairly regular.  
Enjoy!

They manage to get almost to the gate of the compound before Eggsy stumbles the first time. Harry only notices because he’s bringing up the rear with Elton in their middle, still alert for enemies they might’ve missed.

Eggsy manages to catch himself before Harry can do more than raise his arm in an aborted move to help him.

“Eggsy, are you alright?”

The young agent just waves a hand at him and resumes waking. Only five steps later does Harry notice it’s not the one he’s pressed to his side. Harry curses and makes two quick steps to catch up with his friend - just in time to stop his downfall when Eggsy doesn’t manage to right himself once again.

Harry curses again when Eggsy’s only reaction is to give a pained moan that’s cut short with an equal pained cough. That alone would be enough to prompt Harry into at least attempting to carry his once protégé but the fact that Eggsy then proceeds to cough up blood has him slowly lowering the man to the floor, damn their now vulnerable position.

Eggsy’s eyes are screwed shut and he’s taking deliberate slow and measured breaths. The blood on his lips is too bright and together with everything else it leaves only one possible conclusion.

“Eggsy, when did you plan on telling me you managed to break your ribs and puncture your lung?” Harry’s tone is even and he doesn’t really expect the man to answer, just moves to sit behind him, elevating his upper body and therefore hopefully making it easier for Eggsy to draw breath, while he instructs Elton to find something they could use to carry him.

The moment he’s gone Eggsy opens his eyes to stare at his former mentor.

“Harry,” his voice has a wet quality Harry hates to hear, “you have to get out of here. Go back to Statesman, they can help you get back to England. You’re all that’s left of Kingsman, you have to - have to-” He breaks off with another cough that paints his lips a fresh red.

“Eggsy, is this your first time you punctured your lung?” Because if it is it would explain why he was freaking out over it. Yes, it was not something to take lightly but Harry knows how to get him to the plane with Elton’s help and how to keep him alive until they reached a safe place where he could undergo surgery. It’s a little more than your average first aid, something Kingsman trains all his agents in, for exactly that kind of situation. Eggsy should know that too.

“No, the first time was two months after V-Day. Idiotic businessman in Shanghai. Pushed me down some stairs. Roxy almost lost it.” There is a fond smile marred by grief on his lips that falls away at his next sentence.

“But that’s not- I don’t think that I just punctured my lung, Harry.” At Harry’s frown he gives him a wry smile and attempts to lift his jacket and shirt. Harry carefully takes over for him once it becomes clear Eggsy has neither the range of motion nor the coordination for it.

What he sees stops him short. Eggsy’s entire torso is a colorful arrangement of black, purple and yellow bruises. On his TK side he can see the broken ribs almost cutting through the skin. He’s rather afraid of what the boy’s back looks like since he can see some of the bruises continuing there.

“Eggsy-” 

“Charlie’s stupid arm was metal, you know? He got me a couple of times.” Eggsy’s tone is almost conversional. He even manages to sound less like he’s drowning in his own blood. Harry though wouldn’t be fooled even if it weren’t for the fact that without the suit obscuring it he can see the way his ribcage lifts in a very strange manner indicating he’s breathing air not into his lungs but rather his entire chest.

Eggsy is right, he probably won’t make it to the plane let alone to a hospital.

It is then Elton returns with a surfboard and several blankets and towels and enough rope to ensure Eggsy won’t fall off the board and for them to loop it around their shoulders to make carrying easier. All in all Harry’d be impressed if it weren’t for the young man currently dying in his arms.

“That‘s the only remotely useful board I found that wasn’t screwed to anything. That doesn’t look good though.” Elton comments on the bruises visible in the unforgiving Cambodian sun.

“No, it doesn’t. Let’s switch places, I know how to make something of the things we could carry him on. All you have to do is keep him elevated and-” He breaks off when Eggsy grabs his arm.

“Don’t. Just- Just leave it.” He doesn’t plead but Harry doubts he’d have the energy left for it, even if he wouldn’t be too proud to even contemplate doing it.

“Eggsy,” Harry says softly, “we have to at least try. I can’t let you die here when you have a princess to get back to.” It’s meant as encouragement as much as a distraction.

“Forget it. We both know I won’t even make through the forest. I’ll just slow you down.” His voice is getting quieter by the second.

Harry has to swallow against the tears trying to well up before he can answer. “I will not leave you here. Not when I just got you back. I already lost one friend today and I am not going to lose another. That is final. Now shut up while we get you on that board.”

Eggsy opens his mouth to protest again, but instead tenses under Harry’s hands, confusion and alarm evident on his face. “Where is Elton?”

Harry’s head snaps up to scan the area around them. The man has just been right there and with an outfit like his it would be impossible to hide. His right hand finds his gun while his other tightens instinctively around Eggsy but before he can come up with a reassuring lie someone else speaks up.

“I sent him ahead. After all, it wouldn’t do for one of Britain’s greatest singers to die of Malaria or some such.”

The voice is like a bucket of ice emptied right into his stomach. Not now, he thinks desperately. Eggsy needs him, he can’t have one of his hallucinations now of all times. He screws his eyes shut because if he sees a butterfly he might start shooting.

He hears a soft sigh and Eggsy’s surprised intake of breath a second later.

“You are not hallucinating, old friend. Eggsy sees me too.”

Yes, but for all Harry knows Eggsy could be a hallucination as well, only alive in his mind.

When a hand carefully clasps his where he still holds his pistol his eyes open on their own accord. He stares at Merlin who simply gives him a small smile.

Merlin, who looks like he just stepped off their plane, in his crisp suit and his glasses and even with his suitcase. Merlin, his best and oldest friend, the man who’d been with him through almost every mission he’d ever done for Kingsman, no matter how bad they’d been, Merlin had always been there, anchoring him.

Merlin, who’d exploded right next to him while singing a song that would haunt him forever.

His instincts kick in with a vengeance.

Within the blink of an eye he has his gun out and aimed, his body half turned to shield Eggsy from whatever it is that is wearing his friend’s face and a snarl on his own. “Stay away from him.”

Merlin blinks and then sighs again. “Yes, I figured you might react like that. But we, and with that I mean mostly Eggsy, don’t have time for this.”

And that is the last thing Harry hears before he loses consciousness. The last thing he sees, however, are Merlin’s eyes suddenly shining like molten gold.


End file.
